The present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a suspension system for a vehicle, which recovers a vertical movement produced when the vehicle is running, thus generating power.
In general, a suspension system includes a spring, a damper (or shock absorber), a stabilizer bar and others, and improves the ride comfort and stability of a vehicle by adjusting a spring constant, a damping force and a vehicle height.
The damper is provided with a piston assembly that defines a circulation passage to attenuate shock and vibration while circulating oil filled in the damper up and down. Thus, if a bump, a rebound or a cornering force is applied to a wheel as the vehicle is turned or driven, the shock absorber vibrates up and down via a knuckle part, thus absorbing shock caused by the bump and the rebound, and maintaining stability when the vehicle is turned.
In a conventional suspension system, there is disclosed technology for generating power using a damper that absorbs a vertical movement produced when the vehicle is running and stabilizes the posture of a vehicle body. The suspension system configured as such generates energy by converting a rectilinear movement into a rotary movement using a rack, a pinion and a bevel gear, or generates energy by converting a rectilinear movement into a rotary movement using a ball screw.
A conventional generator of a suspension system having a motor and a ball screw or a rack and a pinion is operated by directly connecting the motor with a power transmission device. The direct connection leads to a reduction in durability when a strong reaction force or shock is generated between the motor and the power transmission device. Therefore, there is a need to improve the related art.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0971152 registered on Jul. 13, 2010 and entitled “Generator using suspension system of vehicle”.